Manis
by LoliMon-san
Summary: Shin memberikan sesuatu yang manis pada Wakana... RnR please :)


**Hallo! Saya Author baru di Fandom ini, salam kenal!**

 **Untuk fanfic pertama, saya bawakan pairing ShinWaka, OTP saya.**

 **Ok, langsung aja ya. Semoga rader's suka. Yosh cerita dimulai!**

* * *

 **Manis**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : Shin Seijuro X Wakana Koharu**

 **Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Warning : OOC, Romance kurang gula, Typo(s) bertebaran**

* * *

Tim _American Football_ Oujou sudah menyelesaikan sesi latihan mereka sampai senja hari. Latihan hari ini jauh lebih berat dibanding yang kemarin, Shoji Gunpei memang selalu menambah porsi latihan setiap harinya. Tapi para pemain tak pernah mengeluh, hal ini juga untuk kemenangan tim mereka sendiri.

Seorang gadis berbadan mungil, rambut bersurai hitam _ponytail_ panjang, sedang melakukan tugas sederhananya sebagai manajer, yaitu membagikan minuman dan handuk kepada mereka yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sambil memberikan minuman, Wakana sesekali melirik seorang _Linebacker_ dan _ace_ tim ini, Shin Seijuro. Lelaki itu tak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali, dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan porsi latihan seperti sekarang.

Gadis ini masih meliriknya, sampai bengong. Yang membuatnya semakin betah melihat Shin adalah, saat lelaki itu membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan otot tubuh serta perutnya yang _sixpack._ Wakana akui itu... sempurna.

"Wakana."

"Ah!"

Wakana tersadar dari bengongnya, dan dikejutkan oleh suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata orang yang menegur gadis ini adalah sang Kapten tim Oujou, Takami Ichiro.

"Kau memperhatikan dia sampai wajahmu memerah seperti itu," celetuk lelaki berkacamata itu diselingi tawa pelan. Ternyata dia sedari tadi memperhatikan ke mana arah mata gadis ini tertuju.

"Eh! B-benarkah? Uuhh..." Wakana menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Sebaiknya kamu berikan minuman dan handuk itu kepadanya," saran Takami, si manajer sepertinya agak melupakan tugasnya.

"Ah, aku sampai kelupaan. Terima kasih Takami- _senpai_ sudah mengingatkanku," ujar gadis itu yang langsung menuju Shin.

Saat jaraknya sudah dekat dengan lelaki itu, jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang dan membuatnya gugup. Apalagi sekarang Shin menengok ke arahnya dengan wajah _stioc_ -nya seperti biasa.

"Ano... Seijuro, ini handuk dan minumannya," ucap Wakana gugup sambil menyerahkan kedua benda tersebut.

"Terima kasih," balasnya datar, dia pun mengambil benda itu. Dan entah disengaja atau tidak, jari-jari tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan Wakana. Sentuhannya singkat, namun bisa langsung membuat wajah gadis ini memerah.

"...Ya." Wakana hanya tersenyum manis saja.

Setelah itu, Wakana mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain. Para pemain pun membersihkan dirinya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Wakana sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai manajer hari ini, dia mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar dan tak lupa mengunci pintu klub. Selama dia beres-beres, ada Shin yang menunggunya di luar. Mereka pun pulang bersama, tangan lelaki beriris _onyx_ itu menggenggam tangan si gadis. Jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi Wakana sekarang, wajahnya merah padam dan agak kikuk.

Selama di perjalanan pulang, tak ada obrolan yang menemani mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shin menghentikan langkahnya, Wakana sempat bingung.

"Ada apa, Seijuro? Kenapa... tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya gadis manis itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kita duduk dulu," kata pemuda itu mengajak Wakana untuk duduk di bangku taman.

Wakana hanya mengangguk menanggapi ajakannya. Sekarang mereka duduk bersebelahan, tangan mereka masih bertautan. Keduanya masih diam, Wakana penasaran dengan apa yang akan Shin katakan.

"Koharu." panggil _ace_ Oujou itu, memandang wajah si gadis.

"Iya?"

"Ini sudah tiga minggu, tapi kamu masih terlihat gugup ketika denganku. Kenapa?" tanya Shin yang _to the point_ mengenai hubungan mereka.

Gadis tersebut agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan pacarnya, dia sampai kebingungan. lalu dia hanya menjawab, "...Aku juga tidak tahu. Entah kenapa aku selalu gugup di dekatmu."

"Aku akan menghilangkan kegugupanmu itu," ucapnya serius.

"C-caranya...?"

"Memberimu sesuatu yang manis." Shin memperkecil jarak duduknya.

"M-manis?"

Tangan kanan Shin memegang pipi Wakana, dia menatap lurus matanya, wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"S, Sei-"

Kedua mata Wakana membulat. Seorang Shin Seijuro yang terkenal datar dan dingin, mencium lembut bibirnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Wakana memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi manis dan lembut di bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, dan wajahnya memanas.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, untung saja di taman ini sedang sepi, jadi gadis ini tak terlalu malu. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan menyudahi ciuman ini karena kebutuhan oksigen. Mereka saling menempelkan kening, Shin tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. Dia juga memeluk tubuhnya, Wakana pun membalas pelukan tersebut lalu tersenyum manis pada pacarnya, walau masih malu-malu.

"Seijuro..." panggil Wakana, suaranya sangat manis.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya, aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu di sini," ucap gadis itu yang terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan.

"Tentu," balas Shin singkat disertai senyuman hangat.

Shin dan Wakana menghabiskan waktunya dengan saling berpelukan.

.

.

Hanya untuknya...

Senyuman, pelukan dan ciuman manis itu ia berikan hanya untuk seorang Wakana Koharu, gadis yang paling Shin Seijuro cintai.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **GJ yah... Romancenya bener-bener kurang gula alis hambar, lebay, flat ceritanya, OOC pula, hhaadeuuhhh... maaf kalo fanficnya jelek.**

 **Ok, terima kasih buat reader's yang sudah membaca fanfic saya.**

 **Review, kritik dan saran saya sangat terima. asal jangan flame yaahh. Kritik yang rada 'nyelekit' boleh, tapi harus berbobot dan bersifat membangun, ok?**

 **See you!**


End file.
